


AMTDI

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time blowjob. Of course it's  all the fault of the natives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMTDI

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[artist: chkc](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/tag/artist:%20chkc), [author: melagan](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/tag/author:%20melagan), [rating: nc-17](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/tag/rating:%20nc-17)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: AMTDI  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Legal: I make no claims to the boys, I just get them a little dirty  
Summary: First time blowjob.  
Beta:[](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/profile)[**neevebrody**](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/)  
Artist [](http://chkc.livejournal.com/profile)[**chkc**](http://chkc.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:NC-17  


AMTDI

They're in trouble off world. Again. Usually, Ronon handled the man stuff. The natives were always eager and lined up, or backed off fast when he pulled his gun. Either way, it was impressive. Teyla could have done her tea thing and gotten them out of this but this trip it was just him and Rodney.

Oh Christ. There was Rodney's cock right in front of him and he was going to have to suck it. How in hell was he ever going to fit all that in his mouth - and still look cool? He could lick at it he supposed, he had ice cream cone experience, and lollipops. Hey maybe he wouldn't even have to take the aviators off. That would look _cool_.

John wet his lips just to get some moisture to a mouth gone dry with not-panic, then grinned because that was some reaction he'd gotten out of McKay.

So- he did it again.

  
Wow, Rodney sounded kinda hot like that, and whoa, very obviously on board with the idea of John sucking his cock.

That's when it really hit John that he had permission to look. He could touch, would be touching. The shades went into his pocket pretty damn fast then; he wanted to see everything and might not get another chance. Cool could wait.

  
Rodney was in some kind of ugly robe thing. It reminded John of a hospital gown worn backwards. The light blue just made Rodney's skin look paler and more vulnerable. (He was not thinking translucent. Five minutes with a bad dime store novel was not going to haunt him now.)

And, again, there, right in his face, was Rodney's cock. John leaned forward and breathed over it, fascinated by the way it immediately got harder, flushed redder, warmer with blood, and... _moved_.

"John…please." It was said in such a quiet, pleading voice that John had to look up and make sure it was Rodney saying it.

Okay then. He was a Lt. Colonel, this was his mission and, he was so, so screwed. _Oh fuck it._ John opened his mouth, dived in and gagged two seconds later. He rocked back on his heels and might have reconsidered running for it after all, but even two seconds of Rodney's cock in his mouth was enough to know he wasn't giving _that_ up.

He couldn't take his eyes off Rodney. The heavy hang of balls, musky and tempting or the way his cock was weeping now, foreskin retracted so far it was almost non-existent. It's possible the sounds Rodney was making were giddy inducing. The low muffled swearing and whimpers their own kind of music to John's ears.

This time John was going to take it slow. He had the tactical advantage after all. He could use both hands and his mouth. Oh. And _tongue_.

John leaned forward and laid his face against Rodney's groin and took a minute to just breathe him in. But that didn't stop Rodney's cock from bouncing up against his cheek and John held it there with one hand while he worked his other between Rodney's thighs to cradle his balls. This was much, much better. John had easy access to everything, and feeling the twist and grip of Rodney's fingers in his hair was turning him on something fierce. It was the most natural thing in the world to use his tongue to play up the sides, suck gently at his shaft, let his tongue flick lazily into the slit, tasting as thoroughly as possible while he had this chance.

If he'd been in any frame of mind to notice, he'd have realized the natives had gone to awe-struck quiet. But Rodney McKay was filling all his senses and he was losing the battle with keeping his own moans muffled against his best friend's skin. How had he not known how much he liked cock? Rodney's anyway. His own was starting to throb uncomfortably and he was starting to wish he'd taken the natives up on the offer to wear one of those ugly robe things as well.

Cock-sucking. Right. Back to the mission plan. John was actually grateful for Rodney's insistent tugging on his ear, making him focus on the job in front of him. This time it was easy to slide his mouth over the head of his cock. Slow and nice. Very nice. Sucking just a little then pulling back, easing his mouth down lower each time, pulling back every time Rodney tried to hold his head still. God what a rush. He could feel Rodney's balls tense in his hand, feel his frantic, gonnacomenow heartbeat in the steady pulse of his cock. And god. John _wanted_ it. Was fucking hungry for it. Didn't care what it tasted like... he _needed_ it. John swallowed as deep as he could while pressing a fingertip hard against Rodney's asshole. And didn't it figure that this was Rodney's Jesus bolt, when Rodney finally shuddered and broke hard, coming into John's mouth in a rush that had John still licking his lips fifteen minutes later.

Ceremony requirements over, fully dressed and ready to punch in the gate address for home, Rodney finally managed to look John in the eye.

"I, I suppose you want, I mean of course you want, um, reciprocation. I'd like to if you want, to -- I mean I want to –oh god, I really want to and, is that okay, because I'd really really like it if you…", Rodney stuttered to a halt, his ears burning bright pink.

John grinned, thinking about having Rodney's pretty cock as often as he wanted, and the added bonus of driving Rodney McKay crazy.

Life in Pegasus was looking pretty damn good.

  
[Jesus Bolt](http://everything2.com/title/Jesus%2520bolt)

I asked [](http://chkc.livejournal.com/profile)[**chkc**](http://chkc.livejournal.com/) for a picture. [and boy did she deliver](http://www.hotchyx.com/adult-image-hosting-08/67092005-05-24-friday-melagan.jpg)

ETA If you'd like to leave [](http://chkc.livejournal.com/profile)[**chkc**](http://chkc.livejournal.com/) feedback for her awesome drawing you can do it [ Here](http://melagan.livejournal.com/136895.html?thread=1393855#t11393855)

_   
**Fic: AMTDI**   
_


End file.
